Ganner Slarwalker: An Outline
Basically, here's the plot (there will be spoilers EVERYWHERE): Enter Ganner Slarwalker. Jedi Master, on the more powerful side of the Order. Dark-ish past. Part of a 4-man team of Jedi who discover the ancient Sith Temple on Umbara. The Sith Temple has its own little thing going on and there are four Sith who are really on top: Talzin, the incredibly powerful Nightsister sorceress, Varad Zagg, a cunning and merciless Sith Lord who secretly plots to build an unstoppable army using the ritual that keeps Darth Massikus alive. Darth Massikus is really a generations-old Sith Lord, who uses an ancient ritual to transfer his consciousness into new bodies, the latest of which is becoming unstable. Finally we have Maricus, Varad's aspiring apprentice who has a lot of raw power but tends to lack focus. Each of the four has their own separate agendas, some of which conflict. Ganner and the 3 other Jedi end up fighting these Sith, and the rest of the Academy, pretty early on. Though he can't remember it, we find out that during the fight Ganner apparently went into some super-powerful mode, not enough to save himself but enough to allow the other 3 Jedi to escape. Massikus decides Ganner is the body he wants. Talzin performs the ritual, but something goes wrong- both Ganner's and Massikus' consciousness are in his body. Still, Massikus easily overpowers Ganner and uses the assets of the Sith Academy to track down the Jedi and force to separate and scatter, then hunts them down one by one, while Ganner can do nothing but watch. Finally, Massikus/Ganner hunts down the last Jedi, Yula, to Dantooine and moves in for the kill. Before Massikus can kill her, however, Ganner finally gains control over his body and allows her to escape, only to be stabbed by surprise by Saris. As Ganner passes out, he sees a man named Galen fight Saris. Galen takes Ganner to his home to help him recover. Ganner and Massikus enter some sort of void in the Force where they must fight for dominence over Ganner's body. The fight is pretty tied until Galen jumps in to help Ganner. Futilely, as his prescence leaves Ganner's body, he vows revenge. One down, three to go. Ganner then learns that Galen is his father and a former Jedi, meets his mother, and learns of his brother Cade, who was kidnapped years ago. However, Ganner has little time for family reunions. Now, set on avenging his comrades, Ganner pursues Saris, who flees to a Separatist base on Felucia, using the Force to deceive the Seps into believing he's a commander. Ganner meets Hans Novastar, a former mercenary commando captured by the Republic and put into Antimatter Squadron (star wars suicide squad) who is trying to break the rest of his squad out of the base. Together they free Ranulph Darkhitch (the hacker), Siri Tokolighter (the crack shot), Blaze Terrant (the gunslinger), and Arron Radion (heavy weapons guy). The latter two both die during the breakout, and Saris escapes. Using Ranulph's skills, the newly formed quartet deduces Saris' next location: Mandalore. However, before Saris can get to Mandalore he is intercepted by the Republic cruiser "Reverence", and willingly taken prisioner. The group sneaks onboard, but Saris, now calling himself Darth Maricus, has already killed most of the crew. Instead, along with a lot of corpses, the group finds Dylan Antiunkown, a seemingly insane man who reveals, to the group's surprise, that Maricus is working with the Death Watch. From there, they continue onwards to Mandalore. Maricus, unaware he has been followed, meets with Pre Vizla and some of his men to make a "selection" for some vague mission. Ganner goes to attack Maricus directly, while Ranulph stays behind to provide overwatch and Hans and Siri track the selected Mandalorian, Captain Xux. Siri, who has actually been Maricus' apprentice and spy all along, attacks Hans, who survives, and escapes with Xux. Meanwhile, Ganner attacks Maricus, but has a questioning of morality just before delivering the finishing blow. Siri takes advantage of this to swoop in and save her Master, leaving Ganner to die. Hans and Ranulph manage to find and save Ganner, and begin to make preparations for the final battle. They manage to track down Dylan Antiunknown again, who was secretly the leader of a massive crime ring called the Brotherhood. After some negotiations, they agree to help. The Brotherhood has a well-sized milita at their disposal, and an orbital satellite with an experimental superlaser. They start out by initiating Operation: Eclipse, positioning the satellite at just the right angle to block light from the moon. Meanwhile at the Sith Temple, Varad berates Maricus for failing and leading Ganner straight back to them but decides it probably doesn't matter anyway, because his plan to create the ultimate army will soon come into effect. The plan is to create an army of the ancient Sith, using various Force users across the Galaxy as hosts like Massikus did, and then lead them to conquer the universe. While Ganner goes ahead to scout out the long-abandoned airfield to make use of the vehicles left behind. It's empty, and the Brotherhood and Hans land on the ground and secure the area while Ganner moves onward towards the Temple. The airfield is then ambushed by dozens of Sith Assassins, almost the entire Temple's worth. Talzin and Varad perform the Binding on Xux, only to discover Massikus has "found another vessel." They instead bind Darth Ruin to Xux. Ruin, in shock, breaks free and escapes the planet on Varad's personal shuttle. Maricus hacks into the Brotherhood communications and gives the command to fire on the airfield. Hans and some Brotherhood forces have already been retreating, and survive. Ganner also survives, but is knocked unconscious and has a vision. He learns that Talzin purposely botched the binding, because she knew Ganner would be able to stop Varad, whose plan she foresaw as the end of the Galaxy. Additionally, he learns that the incredible outburst of power that saved his friends the first time was a result of him somehow tapping into the deepest levels of the Force in desperation. She wiped it from his memory so he could not repeat it again before the time was right. Then, she teaches him that this level cannot be reached through the Dark or Light side; it requires a combination of both. Ganner becomes a Gray Jedi and basically hits max power. Waking up, he tests his new powers by reaching out and feeling every living thing on the planet (probably gonna nerf that). Then he checks on Varad, Maricus, and senses the presence of Massikus. The he heads over to the Temple and just straight up wrecks a bunch of Sith, including Siri. Then he busts inside the now collapsing Temple and continues to wreck, taking on Maricus and Varad simultaneously and winning, and discovers Xux/Ruin (who they believe to be Massikus) isn't on Umbara anymore. With no idea where he might've gone, Ganner, Hans, and Ranulph make a plan to sneak into the Jedi Temple and find information on him in the Archives. It goes pretty smoothly and Ganner gets the info he needs (Massikus was a Sith Sorcerer who spent a lot of time on Dathomir) until Anakin and the 501st legion arrive to execute Order 66. On the run, with communications cut off and Imperial forces closing in, Ganner is saved by the most unlikely of allies: his brother, Cade. Cade tells Ganner a bit about his family, and his own backstory. Cade (my next story idea) was kidnapped from Dantooine by pirates and went on to become an expert mercenary. In fact, he was given a contract to kill Ganner by Dylan Antiunknown. Ganner decides his friends are safer believing him to be dead, and goes into a deep Force-induced trance to fake death for Cade. Hans and Ranulph find out he's dead, and with no real purpose after all the change that has happened, they go to Cade to start working as mercenaries, not knowing it was he who "killed" Ganner. (the plot that follows this would be written in Cade's page). On Dathomir, Ganner finds Talzin, who tells him that Xux/Ruin is really Ruin, not Massikus. Ganner tells her that he sensed Massikus during the fight on Umbara, and she tells him that he has found some other body. Meditating together, they discover Ruin/Xaxux is on Korriban. Seeing her as a threat to the rest of the galaxy, Ganner enters Talzin's mind to learn how to perform the Binding, and then kills her. On Korriban, Ganner confronts Ruin/Xaxux, who has gone insane after witnessing the failure of the Sith Order (he doesn't know about the Galactic Empire). Ruin, spiraling out of his mind, puts up a powerful but completely uncontrolled fight against Ganner, who easily wins. His body begins disintegrating from how much energy he used in the fight, and Ganner mercifully kills him. Ganner returns to Dantooine to meditate and reunite with his family one last time. He has a vision that foretells his final battle with Massikus will take place on Carlac one year from now. Ganner says goodbye to his parents, and his father, Galen, tells him the story of how he left the Order. After that, Ganner spends the next few months making backup plans and setting up ways to contact everyone he cares about in the event of his death. Then, at peace with whatever fate awaits him, he goes to Carlac to wait and gather power. In the meantime, Ganner becomes a protector of a village from constant Death Watch raids. That's all I got for now. Time progresses slowly, and eventually Ganner loses track. Then, after a brutal Death Watch raid, Massikus finally reveals himself to Ganner. The body he has taken is Yula's. The fight starts out slow, as Ganner tries to move the duel away from the village, and as soon as they are clear, he begins to use more and more power, but still not his full potential. On the run in the middle of a blizzard, Ganner is slowly pushed back into a cave Massikus notes has a deep connection with the force. Now, at full power, Ganner fights Massikus to a stalemate, with both tied in clash, which is then interrupted by Galen. Galen exorcizes Massikus out of Yula, and at last the fight is over. Ganner then realizes he's overexerted his power of the Force, and like Massikus, his body is destablizing. With a week left to live, Ganner says his goodbyes to his parents once more, along with Hans, Ranulph, and Cade, who have joined a rebellion against the Empire that is beginning to form. On his final day, he secretly leaves a recording detailing how to perform the Binding, and then passes surrounded by his friends and family. Ganner Slarwalker is finally one with the Force. The story concludes with Ganner feeling his Force prescence being called back to the land of the living. Category:Outlines